


Night terror (Allure)

by spidony_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony_starker/pseuds/spidony_starker
Summary: This is just a snippet of a much larger fic I'm doing called Allure. In this AU, Tony is the owner of a weapon industry (but not ironman), and is Peter's ex step-uncle.Peter's Aunt May dies in late July from a terminal illness, and upon hearing the news of her death, his ex step-uncle has him move across the country four weeks later to live with him at his lavish Malibu home. From there, their relationship develops.





	Night terror (Allure)

It was around three in the morning when Tony jolted awake to a terrible noise. Within seconds of waking he eyed the tablet by his bed for any dangers, and as he suspected, there were none. “The hell?” 

Not even bothering to put on a shirt the man ran into his surroundings as he stumbled through the house. Eventually, he stopped in front of Peter’s door. He hesitated a moment, wondering if he should just barge into the kid’s room. The next shout was enough to convince him. 

As he opened the door, he called out but was quickly cut off. “Peter, what the he-”. When his eyes adjusted to the moonlit darkness he could see Peter crumpled up on the bed, clutching a pillow and writhing about the sheets. 

The older man flinched when Peter cried out again. He could hear soft but terrified sobs and sniffles between the cries as he twitched about. Tony’s featured tightened, he had no idea what to do. 

“Peter..hey-Peter!” He reached out a hand and delicately touched the boy’s shoulder. As soon as he made contact Peter jumped awake and pressed his body against the bed frame. 

When their eyes met, Tony could see the red, teary fear change as his features relaxed, his pupils truly focused on Tony. But still confusion and distress remained, and eventually embarrassment. 

“Mmm..Mr. Stark? What’s going on?” Tony sat on the foot of the bed and crossed his legs. “You..were yelling in your sleep. I was just making sure you were alright.” He paused a moment. “Are you alright?” 

Peter’s cheeks heated as he scratched the back of his head. “Y-yeah..I’m okay..just a nightmare.” Tony frowned a bit as he watched the boy shake. “You sure?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine really. I’ll just go back to sleep.” Tony sighed. He didn’t feel like letting it go when Peter was so obviously traumatized. Tears began to fall from his eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry..please, I’ll just go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you.” _ Oh kid… _ “Peter, hey, it’s fine.” He thought for a moment. “Hmm...Look, if you want, you could sleep on one of the loft couches for the night? And...I could sit on one of the armchairs if it makes you feel better?” Peter’s eyes widened as his face burned. 

“Ohh, you don’t have to, I-..” Tony tilted his head and gave a small smile. And then he left the room, keeping an eye on the kid’s movements. When he returned moments later he could see the confusion on his face, and almost felt bad for the obvious upset he tried so hard to hide. 

“Here.” He then gave Peter a wad of tissues. The boy took them delicately and pressed them to his face as he sniffed. “Thank you…” 

“So, how does the couch sound?” Peter gripped onto the tissues tightly as he rested his head on his knees. “Okay, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Tony smiled and rose from the bed, helping Peter up and leading him to the largest of the couches. 

He was relieved Peter finally gave in, that way he could keep an eye on him for the night. 

When they got to the loft he pointed to the sofa and dug two large sherpa blankets from a wooden bin. “Here.” Peter took the blanket gingerly and rubbed the soft material between his fingers. “Thank you..” As he got situated Tony sat in a plush armchair just a few feet away. 

“Is it comfortable enough?” Peter wrapped himself and smiled. “Definitely, thank you Mr. Stark.” Tony couldn’t help but return his grin. “Alright, good. Goodnight kid.”

“Goodnight.” Tony held onto the sides of the chair and leaned back. When he heard Peter’s breathing slow down to a light snore, he lifted his head and gazed at him as he slept. While in his sleepy state, he thought how peaceful, and even beautiful, the boy looked as he laid there. 

  
  



End file.
